The Proposal
by Fabina4eves
Summary: In which Fabian and Nina are in their mid-20's and Fabian wants to pop the question to Nina.


Hey Fabina4eves here, I know I haven't posted anything in like two years and you have a right to be angry with me and I'm sorry. You see in the 8th grade I got not one, but two concussions and if you ever had a concussion then you know that there not fun. Then I promoted off to High School which was fine I had to adjust. And I was reunited with my best friend who had moved away and we had so much to catch up on and I just got a little side track and I barely had any time to write with homework and finals so I'm here now and I promise I will write a lot more this summer and I will try to write whenever I can during the school year. To start off with my return I'll start with this one-shot. Now I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing so bear with me. I love you guys so here goes nothing.

Disclamier: I do not own House of Anubis or their characters, I do not own How to Kill a Mockingbird and I do not own the song My Perfect Day.

It was around seven in the morning when Fabian Rutter's alarm clock woke not only him but his girlfriend. "Uhhhhh I hate getting up" said Nina as she was lying in Fabian's arms enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. "Me too, Nins but we have to get up and go to work." "Fabes I love you but I work from home that is one of the joys I get from being a writer." "I know, we'll I guess I'll get ready for work then" Fabian and Nina had this conversation every morning since Nina was never a morning person and it just made Fabian love Nina more.

Fabian loved everything about Nina, he loved her cooking, he loved the way she would put others before her, she loved that even when Amber has taken her shopping for hours on end Nina still does it the next week. He loved everything about this woman. Fabian and Nina had just graduated from college, Fabian worked at the museum as the Head Expert Of Egyptian Artifacts, and that job paid big money too, which allowed Nina to stay home and write her book which is almost finish. And every night Nina goes on hours on about her book and Fabian loves every second of it.

But, tonight was their fifth year anniversary since they got back together when they ran into each other at college. About a month back Fabian had taken the day off to go off and buy a ring for his sweet American girlfriend who he hopes would be his wife soon.

Now you think Nina would be able catch on that he was going to propose soon since she solved not one but two ancient Egyptian mysteries. But one of their friends did, a certain high top designer, you guessed it, it was Amber Millington. The only reason why was because she saw Fabian buying the ring for her in the jewelry store at the mall. Fabian begged and begged Amber not to ruin the surprise and not tell Nina, and surprisingly she kept her secret.

Now, Fabian was known to be the romantic, he wrote Nina love letters and gave her a romantic gesture every day so this had to be over the top and that's why he called his old headmaster Mr. Sweet. He wanted to know if he could take Nina back to the old school and propose to the very spot where she ran into him, Joy and Patricia. Mr. Sweet a sucker for romantic gestures said yes.

Fabian had brought a suit and tie to work with him and of course the ring. Around 2 o'clock in the afternoon Miss. Amber Millington was knocking on their front door so she could beautify Nina for the big night. "I can't believe it Fabina's fifth year anniversary well plus the time you guys were together in High School," said Amber. "I know I can't hardly wait I just love him so much."

Now Nina has been in love in Fabian as Amber would put it "like forever" she had everything she ever wanted, her dream job, the perfect flat, and her Gran wasn't that far away in the nursing home. (A/N: Like I could ever kill Granny Martin) Most of all she was living with the love of her life the only thing missing was a ring on her finger. She and Fabian had talk about getting married someday but every time she tries to bring it up she gets scared that he's going to run off which was stupid she knows, she just didn't want to lose him a second time and for good.

So by 6 o'clock that evening Amber had left Nina in the most beautiful dress that she had personally designed for this occasion which was five years ago when she heard that they got back together. Amber Millington never stopped believing in Fabina. Fabian had knocked on the door and when Nina answered it he was speechless she was so beautiful, she looked like a top model, and he could think about was "I can't believe this beautiful woman is mine." And Fabian looked very handsome all Nina could think about was "Wow, Fabian looks sexy in that suit and tie."

Eventually Fabian found his voice and held out his arm "The night awaits us love." This just made Nina blush. Fabina drove them to Vrai Attend D'amour. (A/N: Not a real restaurant and translates to True Love Awaits) Fabian this is where we had our first back together date." "I know" As Fabian gave his name to the waiter he showed to their table outside on the balcony looking across at the river. "Fabian this is so beautiful" said Nina as Fabian pulled out her chair for her. "A beautiful night for a beautiful girl" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

As the night progressed, them sipping their champagne talking about his work, her book and old memories they both didn't want the night to end. As they were eating their dessert while sitting side by side feeding each other the bill eventually came and Nina was sad because he still hadn't propose and the night was soon to be over, so she thought. Fabian had different plans as Fabian helped Nina into the car he began driving back to Anubis. "Um Fabian you missed the turn" "No I didn't, were not going home yet" "Then where are we going?" "It's a surprise." Nina was glad she didn't want to go home yet she was now convinced that Fabian was going to propose.

As he drove up to Anubis thank you no one was out and about he was already a nervous wreck. It's not that he was worried that Nina was going to say no it's just that when he makes his big speech he hopes that a case of Stutter Rutter comes out and bites him in the butt. Now as they got out of the car Nina was slightly confused on what they were doing back at Anubis, but she couldn't be happier. "Come on Nins!" as he dragged Nina to the very spot where he first laid eyes on her. As he stood Nina in the exact spot and he stood in the exact spot. "About 10 years ago you came to Anubis and you ran into Patricia, you were looking for the cab driver and when you ran away again, I uhh- fell iii-nn love with you and I've been in love with you ever since and I always will be. Nina we became best friends then we became more than friends and then best friends again and then once more than friends. Then you left and that broke my heart and I understand why you did it. For the next two years I was miserable, I didn't know what to do, I cried myself to sleep and mainly just focused on school. Then a miracle happened I saw you sitting on this park bench reading "How to Kill a Mockingbird" your favorite book. And I thought this must be fate so for the next week I followed you and I found out that we were at the same school once more so I devised my plan to win you back which you already know that bit. Now five years later here we are me and you together at last. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life Nina."

At this point in Fabian's speech Nina just had tears streaming down her face and they poured even harder when he got down on one knee and pulled out the little black box. Fabian grabbed her hand and said "Nina Martin will you marry me?" Nina shouted "YES! YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you a million time YES!" "YES!" shouted Fabian as he put the diamond ring one her ring finger and picked her up and spun her around in a circled and as he put her down he kissed her. Nina ran her hands through his hair, Fabian wrapping his hands around her waist so they could be as close as possible. The two of them have never been happier. Now this kiss more like make out session lasted a long time.

When they finally got back in the car Fabian holding her hand never been happier turned on the radio. "My Perfect Day" was playing they looked at each other leaned over and kissed. They both finally got their Happily Ever After.


End file.
